Embodiments relate generally to a tube light, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing light emitting diode (LED) tube lights with integrated sensors.
Building operators routinely try to install additional sensors of various types, to increase sensor coverage area throughout their buildings. For example, operators of commercial buildings attempt to install additional safety sensors in their buildings, such as gas sensors and fire sensors, for the protection of their patrons and employees. In another example, operators of government buildings, such as airports, usually want additional security sensors, such as motion sensors and camera sensors, for example. However, these building operators discover that installation of these additional sensors is not practical, since such installation requires expensive installation of additional infrastructure, such as wiring, for example. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a practical and cost effective method of installation for these additional sensors.